


Make Me

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, IT'S ME, Inuyasha is 31, Kagome is 22, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, age gap, because you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: Inuyasha comes home from work in a foul mood. Kagome's jealousy gets her in trouble. She's not complaining. Neither is he.--Her breath hitched and she tensed. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs in silent warning. Kagome swallowed, once, twice. Licked her lips, shifted her weight. A growl rent the room; low, deep, dangerous.A beat of silence. Two.Kagome bolted.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [iy sugar and spice](https://inuyasha-sugar-and-spice.tumblr.com/) event over on tumblr. the ao3 page is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/IYSugarandSpice2021/works) to make it easier to read everything in one place. i had an extremely difficult time writing this piece of trash because it just did not want to be written. it's def not my best by any standard, but enjoy it i guess.
> 
> anyway this particular oneshot, featuring some awesome art i commissioned from [Clearwillow](https://clearwillow.tumblr.com) \- aka [BrigidTheFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae) \- is from the universe of a new WIP i've been working on for the last month or so. hope to get the first chapter up sometime soon.
> 
> happy ~~single's awareness day~~ valentine's day now where's my fucking wine

When her hanyou lover stomped into his house that night a little after six pm, Kagome already knew he was in a mood not by how he slammed the door behind him, but how he didn't even glance at her where she sat on the living room couch as he stalked by her toward the kitchen. Other hints of his temperament were the ball cap clutched in a death grip in his hand, the ears pinned flat against his head, and the positively murderous glare he had on his face. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't look at her; if looks could kill, she'd probably be six feet under by now.

Already donned in comfy cotton shorts and a camisole, Kagome had been home for about an hour now and had decided to wait for him before getting dinner started. She'd planned on asking if he wanted to help her prepare a chicken stir-fry, remembering how fun it had been last time they'd made dinner together, but watching him disappear into the kitchen, she thought maybe it'd be best if they just ordered a pizza.

Well…at least it was Friday.

Kagome hesitated, biting down on her lip, before getting up and cautiously following after him. She peeked her head into the kitchen and found him standing in front of the refrigerator, arm braced on the freeze door above him as he pursued the scant selection of food items available. It reminded her they needed to go shopping soon but she pushed that thought aside to dwell on later.

Inching a little more into the kitchen, she stopped next to the island and simply watched him for a moment, studying him quietly. With his back facing her, Kagome could clearly see how tense his shoulders were along with the stiffness of his back. Something had obviously happened at work and she wasn't sure she wanted to incite his irritation by asking about it. Though she knew he would never hurt her or direct his anger toward her, Inuyasha was always unpredictable when he was like this and she didn't want to upset him further by prying.

But if there was a chance she could help…

"…Yash?"

An ear flicked back toward her but otherwise he did not react.

She bit her lip. "Are you…is everything okay?"

Inuyasha grunted but still said nothing.

"…Do you want me to leave?" Kagome asked, her voice small. She didn't want to, but if he wanted to be alone…

Both of his ears swiveled back toward her that time and his head jerked up before he emitted a deep sigh. Kagome sucked in a breath and watched as Inuyasha straightened before letting the refrigerator door swing shut. He muttered something under his breath and racked a hand through his bangs as he half-turned toward her but kept his gaze directed toward the floor, a frown still etched deeply onto his features.

"No," he grumbled and scowled at the floor. "Don't leave. Just…" He sighed again. "Fuck, I'm sorry. Sesshomaru sprung something on me last minute, I can't get out of it, and now I have to reschedule every fucking delivery and pick-up next week just to accommodate the pompous asshole's _order_ —"

Cutting himself off with a growl, Inuyasha viciously unbuttoned his uniform shirt and let it hang open before going back to the fridge, grabbing a beer, and popping the top before taking several hearty swigs. The bottle was half-empty when he sat it down on the island and then braced himself against it, hands gripping the edge and head bowed between his shoulders, the low ponytail hanging over his shoulder brushing against the marbled surface.

Kagome watched silently and slowly sank down onto one of the bar stools on the other side of the island, wanting to say something, but not sure what. She deliberated for a moment, worrying her bottom lip, before carefully picking her next words.

"What does he want you to do?" she queried, making sure to keep her voice soft.

Inuyasha grunted and took another gulp of his beer before answering, the tone of his voice suggesting his thoughts were elsewhere as he replied, distracted and careless.

"He wants me and Kikyou to go to some televised seminar a good hour away from here Monday morning and waste our time for three hours listening to even more assholes preach about _clean energy_ or some other such bullshit. I don't fucking know, he gave the file to Kikyou and I didn't look through it before leaving."

Kagome froze and Inuyasha missed the way her hands fisted on the island counter or the way her back stiffened in response to that particular name.

"You and…Kikyou?" she asked, that familiar feeling of jealous inadequacy rushing to the fore and making her clench her jaw.

Inuyasha nodded and knocked back the last few dregs of his beer. "Something about wanting Tai Corp to be seen supporting clean energy and having a good reputation for 'creating a better environment,' or whatever. Keh. Lazy bastard just doesn't wanna go himself—"

The silver-haired mechanic continued to rant about his half-brother's apparent vindictive streak, oblivious to the way his girlfriend had gone very quiet or the way she was sitting rigidly on the stool, brow furrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. He opened the cupboards, muttered something, closed them and opened the fridge again, only to repeat the process again and growl in annoyance.

"We need to go shopping," he grumbled absently and reached into the fridge to rummage around. "I think the milk's expired and is that my sub from last week?"

"Why did he pick _Kikyou_ to go with you?" Kagome asked before she could stop herself, and nor could she prevent the note of bitterness from entering her tone.

Inuyasha paused and cast a frown at her over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes in subtle warning to telegraph that he didn't like her tone before turning back around and replying.

"Because she has experience with this type of thing and I don't. Cut the attitude, Kagome. I'm not in the mood for it tonight."

"So why doesn't she just go by herself?" Kagome persisted, ignoring his warning as she crossed her arms and lifted her chin defiantly. A part of her realized this was probably a very bad idea, especially given his less than stellar temperament at the moment, but her jealousy once again got the better of her before she could stop it.

Inuyasha growled that time and his grip on the refrigerator door handle tightened. "Because it's company policy that at least two employees are required to attend in these types of situations. Leave it _alone,_ Kagome."

His tone suggested it would be wise to heed that demand.

She didn't.

"Well, then, why can't _I_ go with you?" she pressed, pouting slightly as she stared at his increasingly stiffening back. "I doubt Sesshomaru would care as long as there's two people. Right?"

He exhaled hard through his nose and grit his teeth, ears once more flattening into his hair. "Because," he said through clenched teeth, trying to hold onto his patience. "I already told you. Kikyou has experience with this type of shit. She's represented the company before so she knows what to say, what to do, and how to behave at these events so that it reflects well on Tai Corp. Now _drop it_."

Kagome glared at his back and did not drop it. Later, she couldn't come to regret this decision at all.

"So Kikyou can tell me what to do," Kagome stubbornly remarked, refusing to give in. "If it's really as boring as you make it out to be, then I'm sure she'd be relieved If I asked to take her place."

She did _not_ want her boyfriend to be alone with his ex-lover for _any_ length of time, no matter if they both did reassure her there were no feelings between them any longer. So maybe she was sounding like a petulant child, but dammit, it didn't sit well with her.

Sesshomaru _knew_ Kikyou and his brother's history, knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were together now. How could he do this to her and not even ask her before pairing her boyfriend with his ex for a trip where they'd be spending pretty much all day together? It wasn't fair. She was perfectly capable of going in the older woman's stead; how hard could it be? Say a few nice words, smile and wave? She could totally do that!

"So I'll talk to her Monday morning," Kagome continued, resolute in her endeavor to swap places with the older woman. "And I'm sure she can convince Sesshomaru—"

"For fuck's sake, Kagome, _just leave it alone already!_ " Inuyasha suddenly thundered and spun around to peg her with the same murderous glare he'd sported earlier. "You need to stop this jealousy shit right the _fuck now_ because I fucking told you! There is _nothing_ between Kikyou and I, we're done! I don't want her, I'm not _gonna_ want her, _you_ are the one I want, end of _fucking_ discussion!"

"So sue me for not wanting you to spend time with your _ex-girlfriend!_ " Kagome yelled right back, unafraid of his temper, as used to it as she was by now. "Just let me talk to her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind—"

" _No,_ " Inuyasha snarled, scowling darkly with fangs bared and then promptly ended the pointless conversation by turning back around to pursue the contents of the fridge again. "This conversation is over. I'm going with Kikyou, you're not, get over it and stop being such a fucking spoiled brat, Kagome. Now drop it and order a pizza or something. I'm fucking starving—"

"I just don't see why it has to be _her_ when I'm perfectly capable of—"

"Goddammit, I said _drop it,_ Kagome!"

"Why don't you make me?!"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, before she had time to even think about the consequences of the thinly-veiled challenge she'd so foolishly hurled at him. It was instinctual, her stubborn nature that got her the intern position in the first place rushing to the fore from a deeply ingrained sense of determination that could sometimes be misconstrued as arrogance. But then just as quickly it vanished because right on the heels of that stubbornness was the startling realization that she had Fucked Up, and not in any way that she could quickly resolve.

No, this wasn't something she could take back; it was far too late for that, and not just because the instant the last word rolled off her tongue in foolish defiance, her throat had closed up, preventing any pretty words from escaping that might have saved her. It wasn't even any sense of self-preservation she had, or the fact that they'd had this same exact conversation before, with the results of them not speaking to each other for a week.

No. No, this time Kagome knew without a single doubt that she'd crossed an invisible line, that unspoken rule to not push him when he was like this because the consequences were likely to not be something she wanted. But she had and now she felt hot and cold at the same time, the color leeching from her face even as warmth suffused her body and pooled low in her belly. She trembled in a bizarre combination of anticipation and apprehension as her breathing quickened and her heart rate sped up in her chest.

She opened her mouth. Closed it. Stumbled back a step and tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, her mouth dry, her tongue thick, heavy. It was so strange, how her mind was screaming at her that she was in Some Deep Shit, and yet her traitorous body reacted at complete odds, heating up, blood racing, her core becoming slick with her own heady arousal.

She bit down hard on her lip to stifle the whimper that welled in her throat, and it was anyone's guess if it was out of dread, or need. Kagome shivered and could only watch with building trepidation as her own suspicions were confirmed before her very eyes as her lover very slowly, with meticulous care, closed the refrigerator door. He straightened from his slouch, the strong muscles of his back flexing as the arm he'd had braced on the freezer door dropped to his side. Kagome could see the tension in his shoulders, the rigid line of his back as he stood facing away from her for what seemed like a small eternity and she had the brief idea to flee _now_ while she still had the chance.

Kagome tensed, sucked in a breath. But then the mantra of "oh shit" flying with quicksilver speed through her mind abruptly came to a screeching halt when he turned toward her with deliberate slowness and blazing amber gold locked with wide, apprehensive blue.

"You wanna say that again."

It was not a question and Kagome wasn't that foolish enough to mistake it as one. No, she knew it for what it was; a dare, plain and simple. His tone, deadly soft but heavy with warning, and the deep set of his jaw as he stared at her with a steady levelness she'd never seen from him before were the obvious clues and Kagome very suddenly felt like prey beneath a predator's gaze. Every instinct she had, every bone in her body was screaming at her to tread carefully, to choose her next words with extreme caution.

Smart enough to not mistake a dare as a question? Yes. Smart enough to not take that dare and fucking run with it?

"I said," Kagome murmured, looking directly into his eyes. "Why don't you make me, Inuyasha."

Apparently not.

The stretch of silence that followed was heavy, deafening, charged with a heady electricity that Kagome felt skittering along her skin like the familiar caress of claw-tipped fingers. Her arms pebbled with goosebumps, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she would have gasped had she the breath to do so. She could hardly breath as it was under the weight of his stare, penetrating, hot, and flashing with enough warning that strongly suggested that it would be _very_ unwise if she attempted what he probably already suspected she was thinking of doing. Like, for instance, running.

Her breath hitched and she tensed. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs in silent warning. Kagome swallowed, once, twice. Licked her lips, shifted her weight. A growl rent the room; low, deep, dangerous.

A beat of silence. Two.

Kagome bolted.

Heart pounding, legs pumping, and adrenaline rushing through her veins, she didn't even make it to the hallway before her wrist was seized from behind in a vice-like grip and she was thrown against the nearest wall. Kagome could do nothing but gasp as her arms were yanked above her head, her wrists pinned to the wall, and a clawed hand circled her throat, loose enough not to hurt, but firm enough to remind her of just who was in charge.

_Art by[Clearwillow](https://clearwillow.tumblr.com)_

"Make you?" Inuyasha growled and he was so close Kagome could feel the deep rumble of his voice reverberate against her chest as his breath fanned over her lips. "You want me to _make_ you drop it, babygirl? That what you said to me?"

Kagome shuddered and couldn't stop the way her body arched forward, pressing into his own as the rumbling timbre of his voice rolled over her skin like a physical caress, deep and dark and delicious. She tried to say his name, but his sharp growl coupled with the not-so-subtle flexing of clawed fingers around her throat hinted that she would do well to keep quiet.

But it was just as well; the only things that seemed capable of escaping her mouth anyway were heated gasps and needy whimpers borne from the sudden and fierce desire ravaging her body. His roughness, that familiar aggression in which he told her in no uncertain terms who was calling the shots never failed to rile her up, heating her body, making her ache, making her yearn. Kagome was helpless but to obey the silent authority in every growl, in those burning sunset eyes that demanded her compliance. She was naught but putty in his hands; weak, pliable, a pleading mass of soft female flesh that he shaped and formed into a wanton, needy creation that bent to his every whim and command.

Or in other words, Inuyasha played Kagome's body like a fine-tuned instrument and Kagome loved every second of it.

"Fine," Inuyasha growled, instantly regaining her attention and her gaze collided with twin pools of darkened honey, full of intent, of dark promise that made her _throb_. "I'll fuckin' make you."

Her only warning was a flash of fang and a savage growl before he dove forward and crushed her mouth under his in a hard, brutal kiss meant to devour, to punish, to _claim_.

There was nothing gentle in the way he kissed her, the heated connection all lips, tongue, and teeth as his hand left her throat only to urge her legs around his hips, but Kagome didn't care. She loved it; loved the way he took without asking, loved the way he devoured her with a barely leashed aggression that told her his restraint was frayed, a thin cord ready to snap with the slightest shove. She loved how she was able to do this to him, bring him to the brink of his control, prod the wicked, sinful beast that she knew dwelled within him, provoked by her teasing, the goading, the intentional sass Kagome dared to display whenever she was feeling brave.

But what Kagome loved most was undeniably the way that his ruthless hunger never failed to fan the flames of her own passion, her body coming alive under the bruising crush of his mouth, the rough scrape of sharp claws, and the deep rolling growls that elicited full-body shivers to crawl along the length of her spine. Her reaction to him was intense, fierce, an uncontrollable combustion of desire and unadulterated need burning through her body so strongly she throbbed with it. Her core bloomed, slick, hot, agonizingly empty and when inner muscles pulsed and contracted around nothing, the hollow ache wrung a clenched moan to echo in her throat, only to be swallowed by his greedy mouth as his hot tongue swept and plundered and stole the very breath from her lungs.

And as sure as he could smell how wet she was for him, the dark spice of her scent surrounding him in an intoxicating haze of lust that was better than any fucking drug, so too could Inuyasha sense the ardent need rising within her. It ravaged her body with a blistering heat that he swore he could feel with every brush of his fingers on her skin, hear it in every desperate whimper, taste it on the sweetness of her lips, her tongue, her breath as she panted and gasped and sighed. Potent, sweet, headier than the finest wine or the richest honey, Kagome's need was a dark ambrosia that he relished like the greedy bastard he was, wanting more, needing her to want him with the same ferocity in which he craved her.

Because Inuyasha was addicted; to her scent, her taste, the way she gasped his name, the whispering sighs for more and sexiest little moans she made whenever he drew his claws across her stomach. To her smiles, her laugh, the way he could still make her blush with his filthy mouth and the way she crinkled her nose whenever she was annoyed. To her attitude, her smart mouth, how she wasn't afraid to give as good as she got and give him a piece of her mind.

To her innocence, her pure soul, and the way she completely trusted him without question, her beautiful blue eyes always so open and honest and filled with affection. Affection for him, and he never, ever wanted to give it up.

Kagome was his drug, his own personal paradise wrapped up in shy smiles, timid seduction, and honest attraction that he swore to protect always.

Drunk on the heady scent of her, the warmth of her skin beneath his hands, and every little sound that drifted to his ears, Inuyasha pulled back from the enticing softness of her lips to allow them both to suck in some air before diving forward once more, his hunger for her never ending. He kissed her with a maddening thoroughness, a hedonistic clash of teeth, tongue, and lips, and only when she was writhing against him as she released the most delicious whimpers and moans did he finally relent.

Breathing heavy and valiantly trying to ignore the throbbing hardness pressing against the fly of his jeans, Inuyasha took in the vision before him with heated amber eyes; a flushed face, kiss-swollen lips, blue eyes large and luminous with her arousal and his gaze traveled further down to her chest. Her nipples were hard, tenting the fabric of her tank top, and with a low growl Inuyasha promptly decided the garment could be put to much better use than hide her from his view.

Dipping his head, he slanted his mouth over hers in one more hard kiss and released her wrists. Kagome moved to lower her arms around his neck but a sharp nip to her bottom lip stopped her.

"Keep 'em there," he growled against her lips and leaned back enough to tug her shirt up over her head and then up her arms where he promptly wound, twisted, and knotted the garment around her hands, effectively trapping them.

Kagome whimpered and tugged at her new restraints. "In-Inuyasha—"

"Shhhhh…" Inuyasha gently hushed her and reached down to cup her ass to lift her up against him. She squeaked and he hid his smirk in her neck, mouthing the smooth flesh, flicking his tongue and paving hot kisses down to her shoulder. "No talking, babygirl. The only thing I wanna hear is you moaning my name. Understand?"

Kagome released a shaky breath and bit her lip, a rush of heat arrowing straight to her core despite the reservations she had about being bound like this. He'd never done it before, and it wasn't exactly bad, but…

"Inuyasha—"

Her lover cut her off with a harsh kiss and she gasped. Inuyasha growled and delved inside for a deeper taste before pulling back, his gaze boring into her own, twin suns that burned hotter than the sun.

"I said," he rumbled and Kagome's heart thudded painfully against her chest. "Do you _understand?_ "

His tone suggested she would be wise not to make him repeat himself and _god fuck_ but _why_ did that make her so hot? A fresh wave of liquid heat dampened the already soaked crotch of her cotton shorts and the moan the moan that whispered past her lips did not go unnoticed. His eyes flashed knowingly at her even as they drew to half-mast, the low growl that echoed in his throat all kinds of arrogant male approval.

"Y-yes," Kagome breathed and swallowed thickly, licking her lips. "I understand."

"Good girl," Inuyasha praised and kissed her once, twice, before skimming his lips along her jaw and then down to her throat while his hands immediately found purchase on her breasts and wasted no time in toying with the hardened nipples tipping each one. Clawed fingers pulled, rolled, pinched the stiff peaks while his mouth found a patch of skin on her neck and sucked hard, determined to leave his mark, loving the way she gasped and moaned and arched her back, a wordless plea for more.

She started pushing against him, a silent demand, needy whimpers falling from her lips but with a soft snarl Inuyasha put a stop to that by dropping a hand, grabbing her hip, and roughly shoving her back against the wall. Kagome gasped but the sound was swallowed by his mouth as he surged up and covered hers in a hard, punishing kiss, fangs nipping, tongue thrusting into her mouth and forcing her to submit, to accept his claim on her body just as she had claimed his heart.

Kagome whined, he growled, and without any warning, he shoved down her shorts and then promptly shoved his hand between her legs. Kagome cried out and jerked so sharply her head snapped back into the wall but she barely felt the brief flare of pain because between his fingers gliding through her liquid heat and his mouth suddenly latching onto a tight nipple, the only thing she could concentrate on was the searing pleasure form the dual sensations.

Between lashes of his hot tongue on her nipple, fangs nibbling the sensitive flesh, and his fingers stroking the slick folds of her scorching core, Kagome was a live-wire beneath his wicked touch, arching into him, crying out, writhing and shuddering and moaning. So lost was he in his endeavor to make her drop it as she'd so daringly challenged him, Inuyasha hardly even noticed when she forgot his earlier demand and felt her arms loop around his neck, still trapped within the confines of her shirt.

" _Yash_ ," Kagome gasped as he swept his thumb across her clit and switched his attention to her other breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth and giving it the same treatment. She moaned and pushed her chest against his mouth, needing more of that delicious heat as she rocked her hips, trying to ride his hand. Every pump of his fingers, every teasing touch against her clit sent spirals of pleasure ricocheting through her body and she was so close, the coil tightening in her belly, the fire burning hotter, brighter, and ache sharpening until it was nigh unbearable.

"So fucking wet," Inuyasha growled against her chest and released her nipple with a lewd smack, flicking it once with his tongue and then doing the same to its twin before lifting his head to lock gazes with her. He brushed his lips against hers, whisper soft, not a kiss, but a deliberate tease.

"Gonna come for me, babygirl?" he rumbled and nipped the plushness of her bottom lip. Kagome whimpered and when she didn't answer him fast enough, Inuyasha snarled and lifted his free hand to fist her hair at the back of her neck before roughly tilting her head back, heated amber eyes boring into her own, demanding her compliance.

"Answer me, Kagome," he growled, fangs flashing in warning and it only made her hotter, wetter. "You gonna come for me like a good girl?"

"Y-yeeeees," Kagome moaned and then gasped sharply as he added another finger, pumping them in and out of her weeping core at a steady pace. " _Mmn_ —! I'm—gonna—"

"Good," Inuyasha rumbled and then abruptly stopped pumping his fingers and Kagome wanted to cry. "Now tell me something else, babygirl."

Whining, Kagome rocked her hips against his hand, arching her back, needing him to finish her off. "Yash, please—"

"Whose pussy are my fingers buried so fucking deep inside right now? Whose, Kagome?"

As if to emphasize that question, he pumped his fingers once, twice, and was rewarded with a throaty moan from his babygirl that went straight to his aching cock. He grit his teeth and ignored it, however; he was determined to get this through her stubborn head, even if he did get the worst case of blue balls ever.

Kagome swallowed a sob when his fingers stopped again and she forced her pleasure-clouded brain to answer his question, the words coming together slowly until she finally managed to get them out.

"M-mine," she whimpered and licked her lips, gazing at him through hooded eyes, unable to look away from the heated twin pools of dark honey that bore into her with a heat hotter than the sun.

Another sweep of his thumb across her clit in brief reward before stilling once again, ears twitching at her breathy moan. "Who did I fuck into oblivion last night until her voice was hoarse from screaming my name?"

Swallowing thickly, Kagome bit her lip, rolled her hips forward, and breathed, "Me."

Hooded amber eyes flashed in approval, glinting with salacious intent, but also something considerably softer, something that always made Kagome's heart skip a beat whenever she caught it in those honeyed eyes she loved so much. A deep, rolling growl reverberated in his chest and the vibration against her sensitive nipples had a soft gasp echoing in her throat.

Leaning in until his lips brushed hers with every word, Inuyasha stared directly into her eyes as he breathed, "Who do I come home to every day, babygirl? Who do I kiss in the morning when she's making breakfast? At night before we go to bed? Who do I send stupid fucking memes to that I don't understand but I know will make her laugh, whose picture is the lock and home screens on my phone, who has their makeup all over my bathroom sink even though I tell her constantly she doesn't need it because I think she's beautiful already?"

His eyes softened then, and he released the grip he had on her hair to tenderly cup her cheek with his palm, leaning forward until his forehead rested against her own. He gave a shaky sigh, his warm breath fanning over her lips, and Kagome felt her own breath catch in her throat as she gazed into his eyes, gold and warm and loving.

"Who do I tell, every single _fucking_ day," he began, his voice rough, but still carrying the same intensity, "that I'm the luckiest goddamn bastard alive because she's mine? Tell me, babygirl. Please."

Maybe it was the please. Maybe it was the impossibly soft tone of his voice, or maybe it was the deep, all-consuming love she saw in his eyes, but whatever the reason, tears filled Kagome's own eyes and spilled down her flushed cheeks. He kissed them away, murmuring to her softly, little encouragements, and Kagome's lips lifted into a trembling smile as she gave him her answer in a voice just as soft, just as warm and just as loving as his own.

"Me," she breathed and Inuyasha rewarded her with a heady kiss as his fingers started moving between her legs again, faster than before, and the moan that erupted from her throat was swallowed by his mouth. His thumb rubbed her clit in fast, hard circles and Kagome's orgasm crashed through her in waves of intense heat, body shuddering as it succumbed to the pleasure and his name falling from her lips on a gasping cry as she jerked her head back, eyes closing in rapture, back arching in bliss. She was only vaguely aware of Inuyasha murmuring to her quietly as she came down from her high, soft assurances and sweet nothings as he gently massaged her quivering stomach with fingers still slick from her release.

Feeling boneless and utterly sated, Kagome slumped forward, confident her hanyou lover would support her. A strong arm wrapped around her waist while the other reached behind him and released her hands from her shirt with a few deft tugs. The garment fell to the ground but before Kagome could fully relax against him, content to bask in the afterglow, Inuyasha gently nudged her back and she uttered a whine of protest but nevertheless acquiesced to his silent request.

Heedless of the hand still glistening with her honey, Inuyasha cupped her face in both hands and tilted her head, urging her gaze to meet his own. Luminous, beautiful blue locked with molten gold as he rested his forehead against her own.

"Who's my babygirl?" he whispered and feathered a kiss across her lips.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "Me."

"Who did I just make see the face of God from coming so hard?"

She released a breathless giggle and answered, "Me."

Another soft kiss. "Now who's _not_ gonna argue with me anymore when I say that I only see Kikyou as a _friend_ and nothing more? When I say that the only woman that I want, that I could _ever_ want, is right here, with me, where she belongs?"

A smile, trembling but genuine, curved her lips upward and she lifted her hands to cover his own where they cupped her face. "Me," she breathed and the kiss he gave her then was slow, warm, and so infinitely tender it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Good," Inuyasha rumbled against her lips and pressed a series of lazy, drugging kisses to her mouth that had pleasant warmth curling in her stomach and a low hum of pleasure echoing in her throat.

Then without any warning whatsoever, Inuyasha swooped down, caught her behind the knees, and then abruptly tossed her over his shoulder before striding purposefully across his house toward the bedroom.

Kagome gasped and then a short burst of laughter escaped her mouth. She had an idea as to what exactly he was planning, but suddenly the idea of teasing him was just too tempting to resist.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Bedroom."

Kagome bit her lip to keep from smiling and played coy. "Oh? How come? I thought you were hungry."

He snorted and gave her ass a light, teasing swat for her cheek. "Because one, I'm so fucking hard I'm afraid a stiff breeze will do me in, two, you need to get the sass fucked out of you, and three, you know damn well food is the last thing on my mind. Any more questions, you cheeky brat?"

Despite her best efforts the smile she'd been trying to hold back split across her face. "Just one."

She received an exaggerated sigh in answer and she had to swallow the giggle that bubbled up in her throat. Levering herself up with her hands braced on his muscled back, Kagome twisted around just enough to be able to whisper in his ear.

"Can I look at the memes you have on your phone—"

Inuyasha groaned, long and loud, and Kagome's gleeful laughter was abruptly cut off when her lover, apparently deciding the bedroom was too far away, tossed her on the couch, crawled on top of her, and changed her mischievous cackling into gasping moans in mere seconds.


End file.
